


The Inquisition's Whore

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil!Cullen, F/M, Graphic Rape, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark!cullen, mention of forced prostitution, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellen's advisors come up with an unusual way to gain resources and support for the Inquisition.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	The Inquisition's Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual type of story (I rarely write het pairings, and I've never made Cullen this despicable before), but the idea came to me months ago and wouldn't go away. I finally gave in and wrote it. Now, hopefully this idea will leave me alone!

The Inquisitor made her way up the long flight of steps towards the main hall. Waiting for her at the top was Commander Cullen. “Commander, you asked to speak with me?”

“Indeed, I have,” Cullen said as he led the Inquisitor inside. “Please, follow me.”

Cullen led her through the Great Hall. She marveled at the progress had been made since they arrived in Skyhold a few weeks ago. Much of the rubble had been cleared and repairs were well underway. A throne now stood at the end of the hall, large and far more ostentatious than she would have preferred.

“This way Inquisitor,” Cullen gestured to a doorway to the left of the throne, opening it and ushering her through. She nodded politely at the two guards who were stationed at the doorway but failed to notice the devious smirks they exchanged with their Commander.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, curious.

“You will see in a moment, just follow me,” Cullen reassured her with honeyed tones.

Leading her along the catwalk and another flight of stairs, Cullen stopped near the top, waiting for her to catch up. When she’d climbed all the way up, her eyes went wide. “This is amazing! Whose quarters are these to be assigned to?”

“This is all yours, Inquisitor,” Cullen replied.

Turning she looked at him, shaking her head. “No, I couldn’t, possibly. I’m a simple elf. I have no need for such luxury. So many people could easily sleep in here, or we could use this space to treat the sick and injured!”

“The stairs make it unsuitable for that,” Cullen explained. “Besides, as Inquisitor, you will be needing a space like this to … entertain.”

The Inquisitor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Entertain? Why would I entertain guests in my quarters?”

Cullen began to approach her then, a dark look crossing his handsome features. “Because, you will have many roles to play. Your job will not simply to go traipsing around the countryside closing rifts. Oh, you’ll still do that, don’t worry, but when you are at Skyhold, you will be more valuable to us right here.”

Cullen continued to advance on her, causing her to step backward until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she practically fell backwards onto it. “What are you implying?”

“It’s simple,” Cullen grinned darkly, as he slowly removed the leather gloves he always wore. “You are a pretty elf mage, serving as the figurehead of the most powerful organization in all Thedas. Many people want a part in that, and more importantly, they want a part of you.”

Her eyes widened as she began to comprehend what Cullen was staying. Before she could get up and protest, Cullen leaned over her and pushed her back down onto the bed. “Oh yes, we have an opportunity to fill our coffers and expand our influence, and all you have to do is spread those pretty little legs of yours. I will be training you, personally. Your first … _guest_ … will be arriving by the end of the week. We will need you broken and compliant by then.”

“No, you can’t … I won’t,” she pleaded.

“Oh, I can, and _you will_ , Ellana,” Cullen insisted. “Your training begins now. When I let go, you will remove your clothing. If you try to run, the guards at the doorway have instructions to bring you back here. There are no other exits from this room, unless mages have learned how to fly?” Cullen grinned wickedly at the open doors to the balcony.

Tears welled in her eyes as she shook her head, disbelieving that this could be happening. “Please … don’t.”

A sharp pain bloomed on her face a second before she realized that Cullen had slapped her. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her face close to his. “Get it through your head, right now. You are nothing but the Inquisition’s whore. Nobles from across Thedas are giving us all the resources we’ll need to defeat Corypheus, all for a chance to stick their cocks between your legs. If you’d been raised in a Circle like a proper mage, you’d already know how to bow to your betters.”

Cullen slapped her again before letting her go, beginning to remove his armor. “Now, take off those clothes, or I will do it for you.”

Anger welled up inside of her and she made to summon a fireball when she realized she’d lost her connection to the Fade. “What … how?”

Cullen grinned at her again. “Do you think we’d allow you to use your magic during your training? This entire room has been warded against magic. Now for the last time, remove your clothing, or I’ll rip it from you, and you can spend the rest of this week entirely nude.”

With shaking fingers, Ellana slowly unbuttoned her top, exposing herself to Cullen’s gaze, while he continued to strip himself as well, until he stood before her only wearing a pair of leather breeches. His arousal was clearly visible, creating an obscene bulge.

Once Ellana had removed her top, Cullen grew impatient. He grabbed her and flipped her over, quickly removing her boots before pulling down the tight breeches she had been given to wear. Burying her face into her hands, Ellana began to cry softly, even as she trembled under Cullen’s eager hands.

“That’s a fine arse you have,” Cullen praised, running his hands over it. “Nice and firm. Yes, you’ll make a fine little mage whore, just like the mages at the Circle once did.”

Soon, Cullen’s fingers wandered between her ass cheeks and his eager fingers prodded at the hole buried there, causing Ellana to shriek and try to roll away. Cullen grabbed her firmly and put her back into her previous position.

“Rule number one, you will lie still when I touch you, unless otherwise instructed,” Cullen growled as he slid his fingers back to where they were. “Is that understood?”

Ellana nodded meekly, as fresh tears slid down her face.

“Use your words, little whore,” Cullen insisted, the hand on her hip gripping her more firmly.

“Yes … yes, I understand.”

“Not good enough. You will always address me as Commander. Try again.”

“Yes, Commander. I understand.”

“Much better. Now, where was I? Oh yes…”

When the tip of a dry finger breached her hole, she shrieked again, trying to remain still. She couldn’t help the pleas that tumbled from her mouth. “No, please. Ow, it hurts, please.”

The finger withdrew and was followed by several hard, swift blows to her ass. Ellana shrieked as the heat and pain from Cullen’s hand spread, hurting in a way that no battle injury ever had. For the last few blows, Cullen punctuated each one with a word. “YOU. WILL. NEVER. SAY. NO. TO. ME!”

Wracked with sobs, Ellana cried openly now, not even noticing that Cullen’s hands had left her body for the moment, until she heard his voice from across the room. “I see I am going to have to employ harsher measures.”

When he returned, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up, pushing a bit between her teeth. “There, that should shut you up. Now get up on the bed, on all fours.”

Ellana’s mind was still reeling at the insanity of the situation, so her body was slow to comply with the command. Pain bloomed on her ass as Cullen hit her with something much more painful. Looking over her shoulder, she saw he held a paddle, bringing it back down onto her ass again when she still didn’t move. “On. The. Bed. Now.”

With a hot, throbbing ass, Ellana scrambled to position herself on the bed, on her hands and knees.

“Better. Now lean forward, shoulders on the bed, ass in the air,” Cullen commanded.

Sobbing through the bit, she moved to comply, terrified at what the man might do next. The bed dipped behind her and his fingers returned, wet and insistent, between her legs. This time he smeared some oil over both of her holes, before pushing his fingers inside of her, making sure both holes were slick.

“You are going to learn how to take a cock without complaint,” Cullen informed her. “You’ll be taking mine often enough before your first _guest_ arrives.”

His large hands gripped her hips, and she felt the tip of his hard cock nudge against her oiled folds. She knew she couldn’t stop this, but she kept shaking her head and screaming “no!” into the gag, even as she felt Cullen’s cock slowly spear into her.

“That’s it, all you have to do is take it,” Cullen growled triumphantly. “Just accept your place. You’re just a pretty little mage whore.”

Thinking back to all the times she’d flirted with Cullen, realizing now she’d completely misread every conversation, every look, every touch that had passed between them. Her shoulders began to shake, not able to hold back the well of emotion as Cullen stole his pleasure from her.

“If you’re thinking of talking to Josie or Leliana about this,” Cullen said with a grunt as he began fucking her hard and fast. “Go right ahead. It was Leliana’s idea, and Josephine is the one scheduling all of your clients. They came to me, asking if I would make sure you were properly trained in time.”

At least she’d have time away from this whenever she would go out to close rifts. She’d have to try and figure out a way to stay away from Skyhold as much as possible.

“Next week Josephine is scheduling several stops for you along the way to the Western Approach. You will be expected to comply to each client’s request,” Cullen informed her, as if reading her mind. “I’ve also arranged for a couple of my men to accompany you at all times. When you’re not servicing a client or closing rifts, they’ll be continuing your training. You’ll be expected to take at least two cocks every day.”

Ellana finally slumped in defeat. They were determined to destroy her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Cullen slowed his thrusts and pulled out. “Time to try out that beautiful ass of yours,” he purred, as he began pushing his erection into her anus. Beyond the application of oil, there had been no prep. The stretch of his cock as it breached her hole burned like fire, and Cullen offered no mercy. While Ellana screamed, he began plowing her ass, pistoning in and out as he chased his pleasure.

“Maker, your tight,” Cullen grunted through gritted teeth. The man had an amazing amount of stamina as he kept fucking Ellana, slamming his hips against her buttocks over and over. “Are you ready to take my seed, little mage whore?”

Shaking her head, Ellana felt Cullen’s hips stutter and bury his cock deep into her ass. His cock twitched and pulsed as it filled her with warm seed. “That’s it, take it…” Cullen grunted as he held her ass flush with his groin until every drop of his seed had filled her.

Pulling out painfully, Cullen knelt dragging Ellana around by her hair and pulled off the gag. “Clean the mess you left on my cock. You’ll be expected to do this for every one of your guests.”

Staring in horror at the Commander’s softening cock, smeared with his own fluids, she wrinkled her face in disgust. Cullen’s grip in her hair tightened and he pulled her face right to his crotch. “I said clean it. That was not a request.”

“Please, stop th—” was all Ellana could get out before Cullen forced his cock between her lips, as he gripped her hair painfully.

“Lick it clean or I will punish you again,” Cullen threatened.

Reluctantly, Ellana began to lick, swallowing the bitter, salty release until the Commander’s cock was clean.

“That’s more like it. Good girl,” Cullen praised. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and left the bed. “Get some rest and drink some water. As soon as I am capable, we’ll try that again, hopefully with a little more enthusiasm on your part.”

Trying once more, Ellana begged. “Please, no more. This isn’t right, there must be another way…”

Cullen slapped her soundly across her cheek. “Shut up, whore. If there was another way, I’m sure Leliana and Josephine would have thought of it. Now, suck it up and do your duty, or I’ll summon for The Iron Bull. Would you rather have him train you instead?” Cullen threatened.

The thought of that beast of a man training … and fucking … her already sore holes made Ellana whimper and shake her head.

“Good. While I might be intrigued to watch you take that massive cock of his, it wouldn’t serve our purpose to stretch your holes that widely. At least, not yet,” Cullen said, almost thoughtfully.

“Stay put, I need to use the privy,” Cullen commanded. When he was out of view, Ellana snatched her clothes, hurriedly pulling them on and running down the stairs. She’d only made it to the first landing when she ran into the guards Cullen had threaten would be there.

“You’re not thinking of running off in the middle of your training with the Commander, are you?” one of the guards asked with a smug smile. _Fuck, they knew what Cullen was doing to her. They all knew! How could they?_

Shaking her head, she reluctantly turned around. “No, I just needed to stretch my legs … I … I developed a cramp.”

Slowly, she made her way back up the stairs, only to find Cullen with an angry scowl upon his face. “What did I just tell you?”

Sagging to her knees, she bowed her head. “To stay put.”

“You will learn to obey me, Ellana,” Cullen said. “Now, off with those clothes and bend over your desk. It’s time you receive a proper punishment. One that will hopefully put you into your place. Disobey me again, and The Iron Bull will be joining us the next time.”

Once she was bent over the desk that stood in the corner of the room, Cullen spread her feet. “Do not close your legs. Your feet are to remain firmly planted the ground, or I will add an additional strike. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“How did I tell you to address me?” he growled.

“Sorry … yes, Commander.”

“That’s better. You will receive twenty-five from my belt. I hear The Iron Bull employs even more creative implements, so I hope you learn your lesson after this.”

Gripping on the edge of the desk, Ellana listened as Cullen took his place behind her. She heard the belt whoosh through the air and smack her skin a second before the searing pain set in, causing her to cry out and rise up on her toes.

“That’s one extra strike,” Cullen warned, even as the second strike hit.

Gritting her teeth, Ellana forced her feet to remain flat on the floor, even as she screamed and cried through each successive blow. The heat built under her skin like fire, and still the blows kept coming, until her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Once it was over, Ellana sagged against the desk. Cullen dropped the belt onto the desk and reached between her legs.

“Good girl, you took that well and your body responds beautifully to pain,” Cullen praised. “You're dripping, just like the whore I knew you’d be.”

At first, she couldn’t believe it, but as Cullen slid his fingers into her, she could tell she was slippery with slick. He fucked his fingers a couple of times into her and then quickly replaced them with his cock. “Fuck, you make me so hard,” Cullen growled as he began to fuck her deep, his hips slamming against the tender flesh of her ass.

Grasping her shoulders to get better leverage, he fucked into her over and over, plunging his cock so deep he continuously hit Ellana’s cervix. Blanketing her back, he bent low to her ear, nipping at it, grunting obscenely every time he thrust into her. “You have the perfect whore’s cunt. So hot, tight, and _wet_.”

Ellana wished her body wasn’t reacting in this way, but maybe it was for the best. At least it hurt less this way. Cullen slid his hands under her body, grasping her small breasts in his hands and squeezing them as he fucked her roughly.

Moments later, he roared into her ear as he slammed his cock deep and emptied his balls into her once again. Ever after his cock stopped pulsing inside of her, he seemed reluctant to let go. “If I could stay buried in your cunt forever, I’d die a happy man,” Cullen said when he slowly stepped away from her, leaving her body feeling desecrated and used.

When she didn’t rise with him, he once again grasped her hair. “What did I tell you to do after you’ve been fucked?”

Flicking her eyes down to his cock, she tried to hide the shudder of revulsion as she sank to her knees. She didn’t want this, but she could see no way out, so she took his cock back into her mouth and licked it clean.

“That’s better,” Cullen praised. “Next time, do it without being told.”

Once he was cleaned, he went to get dressed. “I think that’s enough training for one night,” Cullen announced. “I will have the healers send up some witherstalk tea. Now get some rest and I’ll be back in the morning.”

Staring dumbfounded as he left, Ellana remained on her knees for a long while, trying to process everything that had just happened. Becoming the Inquisitor was not something she had ever wanted, but she had been resigned to do her duty because of the mark she bore. But this? This … depravity? This went beyond the pale, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to survive it.

Looking around the enormous room, she spotted a large bathtub hidden behind a divider. It looked like it was connected to plumbing, with some elven runes for heating water attached to the pipes. Standing, she made her way to the tub and filled it with steaming water. All she wanted right now was to scrub Cullen’s _stench_ off her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I hope you heeded my tags and don't hate me too much for writing it.


End file.
